


Yellow, Orange, and Grey

by triggerlil



Series: Tumblr Prompts [18]
Category: Harry Potter - J. K. Rowling
Genre: Colours, Drabble, Established Relationship, Fluff, Harry Potter Epilogue What Epilogue | EWE, M/M, Moving In Together, Painting, Post-Hogwarts, Tooth-Rotting Fluff, Tumblr Prompt
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-03-21
Updated: 2020-03-21
Packaged: 2021-03-01 02:48:31
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 319
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/23237956
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/triggerlil/pseuds/triggerlil
Summary: “Grab the headboard for me, will you?” and “bite your lip once more, I dare you.”
Relationships: Draco Malfoy/Harry Potter
Series: Tumblr Prompts [18]
Series URL: https://archiveofourown.org/series/1660129
Comments: 14
Kudos: 108





	Yellow, Orange, and Grey

“Grab the headboard for me, will you?” Harry asked as he levitated their mattress through the door of their new home. It was a simple cottage in a secluded corner of Scotland, crawling with vines and an overflowing garden that they both looked forward to taming.

“I wish you were asking me that in a different context,” Draco said, biting his lip playfully, walking down the cobblestone path to their front door. Boxes were spilling out of the interior, things that they had brought through their newly connected floo or transported magically. They had decided to do some of it the muggle way for fear of breaking anything or accidentally aparating something through the walls.

In a way it was better like this, each item placed by Draco or Harry, the entire house completely their own. They had painted the rooms together, Harry taking ample time to glance at the yellow streaked across Draco’s right cheek, letting his gaze trail down to the orange on the back of his neck, the grey on his thigh. It was a drawn out look, one that lasted into dinner and up the stairs, watching the back of Draco’s legs, his arse, the way he moved, the muscles in his quads. The look followed them into the bedroom, where Draco slowly unbuttoned his shirt, biting his lip at Harry the whole time, eyes sparkling.

“Bite your lip once more, I dare you,” Harry growled, so of course, Draco did, slowly letting his shirt fall down to his elbows.

It was enough to make any man weep, and Harry grabbed him, pulling them onto the bed, helping take Draco’s clothes off. Finally stroking the yellow, orange, and grey, pulling the colours together beneath his fingers. The scent of the garden was still sweet on Draco’s skin, the flowerbed blooming behind Harry’s eyes. They fell into each other, red, violet, pink, and everything in between.

**Author's Note:**

> Thanks Miri for the super quick beta!! If you liked this consider leaving a comment, they keep me inspired lol! 💖


End file.
